Hals und Zauberstabbruch
by Saileach
Summary: Sie wusste schon bevor sie die Augen aufmachte, dass der heutige Tag kein guter werden würde. Verfolgt Padmas Tag in Hogwarts.


**Hals und Zauberstabbruch**

Sie wusste schon bevor sie die Augen aufmachte, dass der heutige Tag kein guter werden würde. Als sie aufwachte hatte sie schon so ein Gefühl im Bauch und würde sich am liebsten sofort wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen. Doch die Sonne, die ihr ins Gesicht schien, und ihre Klassenkameradinnen machten es unmöglich.

Mit einem Seufzer schlug sie die Decke zurück und machte ihre Augen auf. Langsam quälte sie sich aus ihrem warmen, bequemen Bett und griff blind nach ihrem Waschzeug. Sie tapste ins Bad, stellte ihre Sachen vor dem Spiegel ab und sah auf. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und wich fast einen Schritt zurück. Wer war das im Spiegel? Das konnte niemals sie selbst sein. Die Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen, dunkle Ränder zeichneten sich unter ihren geröteten Augen ab und ein Pickel, der auch als Horn durchgehen konnte, spross auf ihrer Stirn.

Padma wandte sich ab und ließ Wasser ins Waschbecken. Sie hatte viel zu tun, wenn sie sich doch noch vor die Tür wagen wollte. Sie putzte sich schnell die Zähne und sprang unter die Dusche. Nach einer schnellen Haarwäsche mit ihrem neuen Conditioner und einer Beinrasur fühlte sie sich schon wieder als Mensch. Sie tastete nach ihrem Handtuch vor der Dusch. Nicht da! Wo war nur dieses verflixte Ding hingekommen? Oh ja, sie hatte es im Schlafraum gelassen.

Padma atmete tief durch und kam klitsch nass unter der Dusche hervor. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie vor dem Spiegel liegengelassen hatte. Eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk und einen Spruch später, war sie trocken. Doch auch ihre Haare waren dem Zauber zum Opfer gefallen und sahen nun fast schlimmer aus als vorher. Padma wollte schreien. Sie wusste, dass es kein guter Tag werden würde.

Endlich fertig, ging sie mit ihren Hauskameraden zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen und war angefangen zu frühstücken, stieß sie jemand von hinten an. Der klebrige Marmeladenlöffel, den sie in der Hand hatte, flutschte aus ihrer Hand und auf ihre weiße Bluse. Na toll! Nun musste sie wieder zurück auf ihr Zimmer, sich umziehen und es auch noch pünktlich zum unterricht schaffen. Einfach Klasse! Und oben drein auch noch alles ohne ordentlich gefrühstückt zu haben.

Völlig außer Atem kam Padma 5 Minuten zu spät zu Verwandlung. Professor McGonagall warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu und zog für jede Minute einen Punkt von Ravenclaw ab. Sie setzte sich und hörte aufmerksam zu. Es sollte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren, dass Punkte von ihrem Haus abgezogen werden würden. Sie hatte in ihrer Vorbereitung die Theorie verstanden und der praktische Teil geling ihr auch schnell. Sie war froh, diese Stunde heil überlebt zu haben.

Doch Padma hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Ihre Schwester, mit der sie endlich mal eine Unterrichtsstunde zusammen besuchte, schob ihr einen kleinen Zettel zu. Dies war nichts ungewöhnlichen. Häufig wurden auf diese Art Klatsch und Tratsch und die neusten Gerüchte verbreitet. Sie sah sich einmal um und da sie keiner beobachtete, öffnete sie den Zettel.

„Oh Gott, nein! Dieser Mistkerl!" stieß sie hervor. Nicht 2 Sekunden später stand Professor McGonagall neben ihr und zog weitere 10 Punkte von Ravenclaw ab.

Total enttäuscht von sich selbst und fast den Tränen nahe, verließ sie den Klassenraum. Sie hatte Zauberkunst als nächstes und konnte nicht mehr von ihrer Schwester und Lavender erfahren. Sie müsste bis zum Mittagessen warten. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Die Zeit schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch dann schellte es endlich und auf dem schnellsten Weg machte sie sich auf zur Großen Halle.

Dort angekommen, sah sie die beiden Mädchen schon am Gryffindor Tisch sitzen und setzte sich zu ihnen. Sie musste alles genau wissen. Wo? Wer? Was? Einfach alles.

Nachdem sie alles erzählt bekommen hatte, war sie schockiert. Nein! Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Dieser, …, dieser… ihr fiel kein Wort schlimm genug ein. Wieso? Seit einem halben Jahr schon versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie hatte oft mir ihm in der Bibliothek gelernt und auch in Hogsmeade hatte die sich immer Zeit für ihn genommen. Und nun DAS! Wie konnte er nur? Knutschen… mit dieser Person! Padma wollte sich die Haare ausreißen. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Schlimmer konnte der Tag eigentlich schon nicht mehr werden. Auch das sie nun Kräuterkunde hatte. Aber sehen musste sie diese hinterlistige Schl jetzt trotzdem. Sie würde am liebsten ihren Zauberstab ziehen und sie so kurz und klein hexen, dass man gar nicht mehr erkennen würde, wer es war. Sie war so wütend!

Wie sie wusste, Kräuterkunde war nicht ihr Lieblingsfach. Kaum hatte sie das Gewächsheus betreten, machte ihr eine zu groß gewordenen Teufelsschlinge das Leben zur Hölle. Nur Lisas schneller Umgang mir dem Zauberstab rettete sie vor einer völligen Blamage. Dieses Unglück zog sich durch die ganze Stunde. Als sie das Grünhaus verließ, wusste sie, dass sie einer Schreckschraube ähnelte. Ihre Harre waren zerzaust, ihre Fingernägel fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört und sie war sicher, dass einiges an Dreck in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war. Auf dem schnellsten Weg wollte sie auf ihr Zimmer und keine Menschenseele mehr sehen. Sie hatte genug für heute. Das einigste was jetzt noch helfen würde, wären traurige Liebeslieder, ein großes Eis und zur Verwöhnung eine Maske und Maniküre. Sie freute sich schon.

Zum Glück war ihr Pech für heute wohl schon ziemlich erschöpft und sie musste nur 7 Treppen ausweichen, die sie nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum lassen wollten. Endlich vor dem Portrait stehend, nuschelte sie das Passwort und schlenderte die Treppen in ihr Zimmer hinauf. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich in ihrem Bett zu liegen und diesen Tag einfach zu vergessen. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen und hoffen, dass der morgige Tag ein besserer werden würde.

Hallo!

Dies ist die erste Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben hab. Eigentlich ist sie für eine Freundin.winkt asthmakatze Also bitte sagt mir eure ehrliche Meinung, ob ich das Schreiben vielleicht doch ganz lassen soll.


End file.
